Among related patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des 414,901 of Cirelli, which discloses a temporary bird perch which clamps on to a shower door. However, Cirelli '901 does not describe a bird perch which is suspended from a door, wherein the horizontal perch bar is spaced apart from a door and is positioned parallel to a door, so that a bird perched thereon has its back to the door.
However, Cirelli's bird perch is not adjustable, and does not disclose the clinging surface. In addition, in Cirelli, the bird is oriented with the nearby door surface close to the side of the bird, in the bird's sideways line of sight vision. This gives the bird a visually confining orientation while positioned upon the perch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,927 of Addams describes a self-standing bird perch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,774 of Stewart discloses a hanging bird perch, but it is part of a planter, which is hung from a wall-mounted hook.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 386,384 of Nissim, et al., teaches a ceiling suspended C-shaped perch for a bird. However, the reference actually does not teach the use of a bird perch which is suspended over a door.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 400,314 of Nicolai and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,230 of Dornetta describe self-standing bird perches which rest on the floor. Dornetta '230 also includes a litter tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,384 of Courteau describes another self-standing bird perch, which includes a pivotable swing extending down from one of its horizontal perch bars. A removable platform is provided at a lower end for catching food splatter or bird droppings. However, the swing extends directly down from the pivotable hooks, so the swing bar is not spaced apart from the vertical axis of the descending support arms, and is therefore useless for placing adjacent to a door.
Thus, the aforementioned US Patents generally teach that either standing bird perches which are not suitable for hanging over a door, due to their supporting bases. Of the suspended bird perches, the C-shaped perch of Nissim '834 does not have an extension to permit it to be hung spaced apart from and over a door. In addition, the perch bar of Cirelli '901 extends out perpendicular from a shower door, requiring the bird to feel confined by the wall adjacent to the perch.
The use of a door-suspended perch in the present invention for birds, where the perch bar is spaced apart and parallel to a door from which it is suspended would be discouraged, if not clearly taught away from the references noted.
Therefore, the use of a door suspended bird perch, as in Applicant's present invention, in conjunction with a textured bar to facilitate claw gripping is not only not suggested, but would be discouraged or taught away by the references noted.